You're Cute, but I'll Pass
by SarkLover
Summary: post The Telling- SydSark- how it should've happened
1. Changes

Disclaimer: Although I wish I did, I don't own any of the characters from Alias (Sydney, Vaughn, Weiss, Director Kendall, etc...). Sadly.  
  
Note~This is my first story so please rate. It's Syd/Sark because I really think they should get together in this season.~  
  
Time~ Post "The Telling" (this is how it should have been!!)  
  
You're Cute, but I'll Pass Chapter 1  
  
"You're married now?" Sydney couldn't believe it. Vaughn couldn't be married. There's no way she could have been missing for two years and why would Vaughn get married? Sydney just couldn't deal with this. She walked out on Vaughn, leaving him slumped in the chair.  
  
/// One Week Later \\\ "Let me get this straight Director Kendall. You have no idea where my mother or father is and Sark is no longer in our custody?"  
  
"That's right Agent Bristow. Your father disappeared a few months after your own disappearance and there have been no new leads on your mother in the past two years. Mr. Sark was deemed no longer dangerous and that all of the information he possessed had been given to the CIA. He's living on a sort of probation here in L.A. so we can watch over him." Kendall was the same unreadable person he had always been. At least that was something that hadn't changed to Sydney in the past two years.  
  
"Are you still searching for my parents?"  
  
"Agent Bristow, we are doing everything to locate the terrorist that is your mother and the suspected terrorist that is your father."  
  
"Somehow I can't believe that, Kendall. If you were doing everything you could, you would be out there right now, not sitting here talking to me. I only wanted to let you know that I'm quitting the CIA." Sydney glared at Kendall, daring him to say something to try and get her to stay. It would be no use, she had already made her decision and she was sticking to it.  
  
"Ms. Bristow, there is nothing I, nor anyone else in this division, can do to stop you so you are free to go. Just hand in your I.D. to Agent Weiss on your way out. Good luck."  
  
"Good luck for what?"  
  
"For whatever you're going to do." Sydney was surprised. She had hardly ever gotten a compliment from Kendall and this was unexpected.  
  
"Thank you, sir."  
  
Syd walked out of the office and strode by Weiss's desk, dropping her card on the hard metal surface. Even when Weiss looked up, shocked, she didn't even bother to look back. Sydney just kept on walking, ignoring stares from all of the agents in the room. As a well-known agent and being surrounded by a lot of mystery since she turned back up at the agency two years after she had gone missing. Nothing could stop Sydney from leaving; she had no reason to stay anymore. Vaughn, Weiss, and Marshall were all married, Will had moved to D.C. and as far as she knew, didn't even know she was still alive, and her parents were missing. There was nothing to keep Sydney at the CIA and so she wasn't going to stay. Not for anything.  
  
~~Ok, I know it's kind of short but I wanted to split these chapters up more because they kind of fit the way they're going to be. I'm only going to have 2 chapters up for now because I have school and stuff but just be patient and while you're waiting. leave reviews!~~ 


	2. Old Friends

Disclaimer: Although I wish I did, I don't own any of the characters from Alias (Sydney, Vaughn, Weiss, Director Kendall, etc...). Sadly.  
  
~Post The Telling, but both of Sydney's parents are missing, not just Irina. Almost everything else is pretty much the same. This is what I think should've happened after the season finale of Season 2!!~  
  
You're Cute, But I'll Pass Chapter 2  
  
Sydney dialed the familiar number on her cell phone. She just hoped that it hadn't changed in the two years.  
  
"Tippin here."  
  
"Will? Hey, it's me." She paused. "Sydney."  
  
"What? What do you mean you're Sydney?"  
  
"I'm guessing that Kendall didn't tell you then."  
  
"Didn't tell me what? Where are you Syd?"  
  
Sydney heard the emotion in his voice. She stared out the window, silently cursing whoever had made her miss two years of her life.  
  
"Syd? Are you there?"  
  
"Huh? Oh. Yeah I'm here. I'm in my apartment Will. I'm back and. I need a favor."  
  
"Syd anything for you. Just let me see you."  
  
"Yeah meet me here in an hour or so." A thought came to Sydney's head. "But Will?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"You still work for the CIA right?"  
  
"Yeah, desk work."  
  
"Then," she paused. "Can you get me the address of where Sark is living now?"  
  
"Syd? Why do you want his address?"  
  
"I just need to see him Will. Can you do that for me?"  
  
"Sure, Syd. Anything. I'll see you in an hour."  
  
"Just make sure nobody knows you gave me his address. Bye Will."  
  
Sydney hung up. why had she asked for Sark's address? She had just wanted to talk to Will, to hear his voice and for some reason it had just come out. She had unconsciously realized that Sark could have some clue to where she had been the past two years. Kendall had said that he'd been out of CIA custody for about a year now so maybe he had been in contact with his parents. It was a long shot, but it was still a shot.  
  
/// One Hour Later \\\  
  
Will stood at the door to Sydney's apartment. After he had joined the CIA, he knew he wouldn't be allowed to know everything but to not even know that Sydney was back. Well, Kendall was going to get his butt kicked now. He knocked and the door opened to reveal Sydney. She was dressed in sweats and an old t-shirt. They stared at eachother for a few seconds and then she was sobbing into his shoulder.  
  
"Syd, Syd. It's so good to see you."  
  
"Same here, Will. It feels so good to be back."  
  
"I can't believe nobody told me."  
  
"How've you been lately?"  
  
"Ok. I'm better now. And I've got you to thank for that."  
  
Sydney smiled. She knew she was home now. Will could make her smile again.  
  
"Thanks Will. It means a lot to me, too. I love you."  
  
"I love you, too Syd."  
  
The two sat on Sydney's couch and just talked, Sydney catching up on Will's life now.  
  
"So this Nicky. you like her, huh?"  
  
"Yeah, but I don't think she even realizes I work in the same country as her!"  
  
"Aw come on Will. You gotta speak up. Ask her out!"  
  
"Syd, don't pressure me."  
  
"I haven't been able to for two years Will." Sydney paused, her feelings catching up with her; almost bring tears to her eyes, and then shewent on. "Now that I'm back I owe you two years of pressuring!"  
  
Will didn't miss the pain in Sydney's eyes.  
  
"It's gonna be OK, Syd. I know it is."  
  
"I sure hope so Will. I really do."  
  
There was a knock at the door. Sydney untangled herself from the pillows and blankets and went to the door. As she turned the knob Will started laughing for no apparent reason. Sydney threw the pillow she was still holding at his face and he fell of the couch, still laughing. Sydney smiled and pulled open the door. Then she stopped suddenly. A familiar British accent washed over her as the man standing in her doorway spoke.  
  
"Sydney. Welcome back."  
  
"Sark?"  
  
~~ Dun dun dun!! Haha I know it's not much of a cliffhanger but oh well! You'll have to wait until I update again! Please review! ~~ 


	3. Best Moment of Their Lives

Disclaimer: Although I wish I did, I don't own any of the characters from Alias (Sydney, Vaughn, Weiss, Director Kendall, etc...). Sadly.  
  
~Post The Telling, but both of Sydney's parents are missing, not just Irina. Almost everything else is pretty much the same. This is what I think should've happened after the season finale of Season 2!!~  
  
You're Cute But I'll Pass  
  
Chapter 3  
  
A familiar British accent washed over her as the man standing in her doorway spoke.  
  
"Sydney. Welcome back."  
  
"Sark?"  
  
"Hello."  
  
"What are you doing here Sark?"  
  
"Will told me you were trying to find me so I decided to make it easier for you."  
  
Sydney glanced at Will, who was still smiling. Why? She had no idea.  
  
"But. wait. what's happening?"  
  
Will got up from the couch.  
  
"Listen, I'm gonna go get some ice cream or. something. Bye Syd I'll be back in a little while. Sark, see ya man. Good luck."  
  
Sydney weakly waved and then turned back to Sark.  
  
"What's going on? What does Will mean 'Good luck.'? Are you two friends or something?"  
  
"Sydney, slow down. Yes, Will and I are friends. Good friends actually."  
  
Sydney was only slightly less confused now.  
  
"Ok, so that answers one question. Now what about the others?"  
  
Sark looked at her thoughtfully. Then he led her to the couch.  
  
"First of all, sit down." Sydney sat and Sark sat next to her on the couch, still holding her hand. "Now. The reason I'm here is actually pretty big."  
  
"Ok. so explain." She was getting impatient. Why couldn't Sark just get to the point?  
  
"Listen, Sydney. When you disappeared everybody was affected. Not just your father or Vaughn or Will or anybody else who knew you that well in the CIA, but I was affected also. When I found out, I almost killed myself over the fact that you were gone."  
  
"Sark? What do you mean you almost killed yourself? We hardly knew each other."  
  
"You didn't know me. But Sydney, I knew almost everything about you there was to know. The moment I saw you, I was attracted to you. Because of the work we did, I knew it would never work out. After you disappeared, I lost the little hope that I had. Will called me after you called him this morning and at first I didn't believe him. When you opened the door just now, it was one of the best moments of my life. Because the truth is, Sydney, I love you."  
  
Sydney had sat in shock while Sark talked. He loved her.  
  
And suddenly she realized something: she loved him, too. And not just because Vaughn had moved on and gotten married. Sydney realized that she had always loved Sark. Since the first time she saw him in fact. She remembered that time in Siberia where she had thrown the ice pick into her knee and she remembered something else for the first time. Sydney remembered how guilty she felt afterwards. And when they met in Moscow while she was getting that map out of the copy of War and Peace.  
  
/// Flashback \\\  
  
The book had arrived from the archives. She turned around relieved and then heard the sound of a gun cocking beside her head.  
  
"Whatever offer Sloane pays you, it can't be enough. Would you consider coming to work for me if it meant I'd let you walk out of here. I believe if you took the time to hear a comprehensive offer, you might actually say yes."  
  
She smirked. "You're cute, but I'll pass."  
  
/// End Flashback \\\  
  
Sydney realized that she meant the part about Sark being cute. It was funny how she'd never realized how much she'd been attracted to him before. To Sydney, although she had just now realized it, Sark was the perfect man for her.  
  
She smiled.  
  
"Well I wonder if this moment can be a better one than when I opened the door."  
  
And then she kissed him. And he kissed her back. When they broke their kiss, Sark smiled at her.  
  
"It was."  
  
~~OK then! I wasn't sure if the flashback fit but I think it sort of did because it's the title of my story but it was also kind of a realization?? I'm not really sure about that. Please R&R (read & review!!). I don't know yet if I'm going to continue this story, but I already have an idea for a new one. With of course, Syd and Sark and I think it's a pretty good idea but if you want me to add to this story then tell me!! ~~ 


	4. Authors Note

A/N: Ok, first of all, I'm sorry. But I'm not going to be able to update this chapter for a little while and so I hope you can forgive me! I'm trying to think of what's going to go on next, so I'm waiting for my little "muse" to come. In the meantime, you can check on my other story Breathing Again 'cause I'll be updating that more often 'cause I know what I want to do with that for now. If you want me to update this one then tell me and I'll try to as soon as I can. Also, keep leaving reviews and all that! Here's some responses to a few:  
  
Sark's Fire: Thanks! I liked that part, too!  
  
Fanatic482: I'm sorry you thought it was too cheesy! Originally this was only going to be 3 chapters and that was going to be it, although now I have decided that I will continue it sometime in the near future. But anyway, because it was only going to be 3 chapters I had to kind of get what I wanted to happen over with. So yeah. Sorry about that though.  
  
Anonymous (Hey): Yeah, I guess I did go too fast but just read the explanation above and hopefully all will be explained!  
  
Devilgirl8604: Yes, it is cute. Ha.  
  
Anonymous (Ria): Thanks for the compliments! And also for agreeing about the whole Syd/Sark thing. I think it would definitely add a new twist to the show. 


End file.
